Like mother Like daughter
by jessib91
Summary: Rosanna Cutter is Nick's daughter. What happens when she falls for Becker. What happens when her mother reappears wanting revenge! Can Cutter and Becker keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

Dont own anything that you recognise except Rosanna!

* * *

I was beginning to feel cold; obviously the heating hadn't clicked on yet. I could feel heat radiating from the man lying beside me. I turned over onto my other side so that I was facing him, I snuggled myself into his sculpted, tight chest. He put both his arms around me and held me close. I fell asleep in his gentle, safe arms only to be woken by the screeching phone on the bedside table. I manoeuvred myself out of his arms and fumbled for the phone on the bedside table. I slid it open and put it to my ear.

"Rosanna Cutter." I heard the voice on the other end of the phone and I sat up.

"Rose, there's been an alert, it's Balham Tube station."

"Ok, I'm on my way in dad, where is everyone meeting?"

"At the ARC. Where are you anyway?" as he said this, I had the phone resting on my shoulder and was starting to put my clothes on. I looked over at the sleeping form of the military man I'm currently dating and I realise I have to tell my dad soon, except I cry off, I can't face the questions from him so I settle for "Nowhere." Immediately regretting referring to my partners place as nowhere, I throw my bra and top on before, after a long pause my dad says "see you soon." And I mumble some sort of agreement. I lean over him and kiss him on the forehead. I make my way downstairs and write a note to him saying;

Sorry, had to go to work, last night was amazing though, see you tonight. R XX

I close the front door quietly behind me and make my way to my car, as I drive to the ARC I think back to how I met my boyfriend. It was actually at We Will Rock You at the Dominion Theatre in the west end. He had brought his girlfriend at the time to see the show, but she spent most of her time on the phone and just before the break she went away to work, I talked to him throughout and we exchanged numbers, the next day he text me and asked me out on a date, he'd dumped his girlfriend that night, he took me to see Run, Fatboy, Run. That was just one of the many things that we have in common, we both hate horror movies. One thing I never imagined would be that I'd fall head over heels for a 'soldier boy', but we both work in the same kind of environment, that being that what we do is secret and we both had to sign an official secrets act, he can't tell me what he does and I can't tell him what I do, this makes it easier for us to be together. Because then at least we both have a secret that we can't tell and we both understand that as well. I show my pass as the gates to the ARC are opened to let me through. I'm the last to arrive, probably because I've just travelled from London to Surrey, the rest had only travelled a couple of miles from their homes in Surrey. I walked in wearing my light blue jeggings, black military style boots, white vest top and black leather bomber jacket, the same outfit I wore to go out in last night, I knew instantly that there would be questions asked. I found my way into the central operations of the ARC, where my dad, Danny, Sarah, Connor and Abby were standing along with Jenny, my uncle James certainly didn't look very happy when they all looked at me, I couldn't look my dad in the eye so I didn't know what his reaction was like. Danny let out a wolf whistle and Connor followed. I rolled my eyes, my dad and uncle james was just looking at me. I then said "What?". Danny smirked and said "Someone didn't go home last night." I looked at him and shook my head "and?" I asked.

"I'm just stating because you've got the same clothes on as yesterday and last night and it's not like you, to wear the same outfit two days in a row is all I am saying."

"Well Danny at least one of us is getting some eh..." at this point my uncle James had approached us with a new employee of the ARC, the new employee chuckled lightly behind me, I turned to give him either an evil stare or a piece of my mind, I hadn't decided yet, but I did pick up my cup of tea and take a sip, before I turned around, I swung my head around and swallowed when I saw him, except I didn't quite swallow, I happened to choke, as I looked at the man standing before me. "Rosanna, this is Captain Becker and he has been assigned to the team to ensure that none of you come to harm." I was utterly speechless as I stared gormlessly at this man, the same man I woke up next to this morning. I managed to gather my thoughts so that they made at least some sense and so that I could at least speak cohesively.

"erm...hi...I'd...er better go get the stuff sorted, see you later uncle James, Captain Becker." I said as I began to turn away.

"Actually Rose, take Captain Becker with you, there's no time like the present, to let him know what he's gotten himself into." I nodded and gestured for him to follow me to the storage rooms.

"So, I guess I know your secret now." He said to me as we entered a storage room.

"Yeah, I guess you do." I smiled, stopping in front of some cases, "listen, this doesn't change anything does it?"

He took my hand and ran his other hand down my cheek "Roz, it doesn't change anything for me, nothing could change the way I feel about you, I love you Roz, I said I wouldn't say it yet, but it's the truth, I thought I loved her but what I feel for you is completely different, I couldn't bare losing you, I couldn't bare walking away from you and I couldn't bare watching you walk away from me. I'm sorry, it's just the way I feel."

"I love you too, very much, I've never felt for anyone else the way I feel for you. You've been keeping me sane for the past year. Once you've been out in the field with us, you'll understand how much you save me each time I see you." He pulled me in for a hug and then we broke apart, when we heard my dad's voice. He came into the storage room myself and Becker were in.

"Rosanna, grab that box, Captain Becker, help her with it, take it to her car and join her in her car, she'll drive you both there." Becker grabbed one side of the box and I the other, we walked from the storage room into the car park and put it into the boot of my range rover. I passed him the anomaly detector and we made our way to Balham Tube Station, the others were following.


	2. Chapter 2

Myself and Becker went in first so that we could set the locking system up. The others walked in 10 minutes later. My dad spoke up "Becker and Rosanna I want you to check the access tunnels, Connor and Sarah stay here to make sure the anomaly is unlocked to let something back through. Abby and Danny, your with me checking the tunnels used by the trains down here. Stay in radio contact."

Myself and Becker made our way to one of the access tunnels. We were walking along just talking about what we could possibly do tonight, when we came to a doorway, he saw an open latch on the ceiling and he was checking it out, whilst I checked the room beyond the door out. The room was dark so I didn't see the creature approaching but I knew it was there when I felt its tail whip my ribs and wrestle me before toppling me so that I was sprawled over a fence, I could feel the pain in my ribs and it hurt to breathe, but before it could hurt me anymore I heard a gunshot and the creature moan in pain before it stopped breathing. Becker helped me up and supported me as he took me from the room into some light, I lifted my white top which was dirty and I could see dots of red, when I lifted it I looked at the source of the pain, there were dark bruises starting to appear and graze marks from the fall. I was breathing quite heavily, it was like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs and every time I moved the pain was excruciating and was pulsing through me and crippling me. When I touched the ribs that were hurting there was a crunching sound, Becker got on the radio "Cutter, its Becker, a creature escaped from the anomaly and attacked Roz, I had to shoot it, I'm bringing her to the anomaly. Over"

"Becker, we're on our way back. Over"

I was in agony, my lips were quivering from the pain, and I whimpered a few times. He stopped and cupped my face as tears began to drop.

"It really hurts."

"As soon as we see your dad, I'm taking you to a hospital." He supported me even more and hurried us along to where the anomaly was. My Dad was waiting and he hurried along to me taking the other side. My breathing was getting heavier and more laboured. They both took me to the car, putting me into the passenger's side, as my dad took the keys from my pocket. "No, dad you stay here. Becker will take me, your needed here, I'll be ok." He reluctantly gave up the keys to Becker, before he kissed me on the forehead, "I'll come see you when everything is clear." My dad said torn, I nodded and looked at Becker who was standing at my door.

"I'm in agony here now get in." I said, he snapped out of the frozen state he was in, and rallied into action, driving me to the nearest hospital, he helped me into a wheelchair and took me into Accident and Emergency, where a nurse took one look at me and rushed me into the cubicles, the nurse asked Becker to check me in. When he came back my breathing was distressed. He opened the curtain and asked a doctor, who was walking by to come. A doctor rushed in and saw my obvious distress, he asked Becker what was wrong, he explained that I'd had a fall and hit my ribs whilst working. He lifted my vest and examined it, he touched an effected rib and heard a crunching sound, the doctor nodded to himself and pushed the buzzer to get some extra medical attention. "Sir, is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I want to take her for emergency x-Rays, I believe that the fall may have caused one of the ribs to fracture and damage the lung, if that is the case we will have to treat it accordingly." They wheeled me away to X-ray before whipping me back to resus to insert a chest tube, Becker came back to see me whilst I was receiving my treatment. He held my hand as the doctors and nurses stabilized me except, my breathing was still bad, so the consultant made the call to take me into surgery, wheeling me away from the man I love, as I fell in and out of consciousness I heard the consultant say "Page the consultant obstetrician." And that was it, there was nothing as I fell unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been absolutely ages but seeing Captain Becker on my screen has given my inspiration to write more! I did this chapter in characters point of view because i wanted Nick's opinion and Rosannas!

* * *

**Nick Cutter POV**

"Becker, where is she?"

"She's in surgery, to repair her lung."

"I want to see a doctor." I shouted, I saw my baby girl being wheeled from one of the theatres and hurried over to the doctors.

"I'm her father can you tell me whats going on?"

"We're going to take her to the cardiothoracic ward, she's responding well to the surgery, the good news is the child she's carrying has been uninjured."

"She's pregnant?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew, she's 3 and a half months gone." Said the same doctor. I stopped still in the corridor taking in the information I'd just been given. My baby girl is going to be a mother, is having her own baby. But there were so many questions I had that couldn't be answered yet. Because only she could answer them. I didn't even realise she was with someone. Does he treat her right? Did she know she was pregnant when she put both hers and the baby's life at risk? Is she still with the father? Is that where she was last night? How long has she been with him? Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me she was with someone? all of these questions needed to be answered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to see who it was, it was Becker.

"How is she?"

"They said she's responding well to the surgery. They're taking her to the cardiothoracic ward."

"Is it ok if I come with you. It's okay if it's not, I just want to make sure she's doing well, it's just she didn't look to good back then, when they rushed her away. "

"Yeah, but I want to speak with her in private first though."

"Thank you."

We waited for her to come back around from the anaesthetic, and then her eyes flickered a few times as she began to come around.

**Rosanna POV**

I began to feel some awareness flood back to me as my eyes flickered and I could see two men sitting on the room. The man closest to me had a hold of my hand and I recognised him as my dad, I saw him glance at the man near the door who nodded and left the room.

"D...dad?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here baby girl; I'm always going to be here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were seeing someone and that it was serious."

"I don't know what you're talking about dad" I bluffed.

"So was it a one night stand?"

"Dad, I don't know why you're asking me this."

"Because before you came around the doctor gave me some news."

"Dad, just spit it out."

"Rosanna, you're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant. 3 and a half months apparently, look honey I just want to know who the dad is." He asked. I couldn't face this now so I turned away, tears running down my cheek.

"Dad, can you please just go, just give me time to get used to this, please." He kissed my hand and said, "I'll be back soon."

I heard him walk away and shut the door, I burst into tears, why did this have to happen to me, the time is just so wrong, I don't even know if he even wants children. I love him so much and I don't want this to end. I heard the door open and close again. I looked up and it was Becker. He smiled at me before noticing the tears running down my cheek. "Roz, I'm so pleased your ok, when they rushed you to surgery I thought that was it, I thought you weren't going to survive and the feeling that ripped through my heart was unbearable, Roz, there are things that I thought we had plenty of time for, and I don't want to scare you off but back then I thought we weren't going to have the chance to do them, Roz, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's never going to change, I want to be with you forever, I want us to have children together, so Rosanna Emily Cutter, will you marry me."

"Oh my god, I can't believe your asking me to, yes, yes of course I will. I love you so much. I have some news of my own. You're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant."

"Roz, are you kidding me?"

I shook my head.

"Oh wow, we're going to be parents; this is the most amazing thing to happen to me. So where are we going to live?"

"I live with my dad so that's out of the question, going to have to be yours isn't it." I said. He kissed me passionately on the lips. Once we broke apart, we both smiled at each other, blissfully happy.

"We should wait a while before we tell my dad; give him a chance to get used to me being pregnant first."

"Yeah, I'm so happy right now, you've made all of my wildest dreams come true and I couldn't be happier."

The doctor came in to speak with me. "Miss Cutter, we expect you to be here for another 4 days before we can discharge you. Your lung is doing just fine. The only problems we are expecting at the moment is morning sickness, sharp movements may affect the healing process, although some people don't get morning sickness throughout the pregnancy."

"Thank you doctor."


End file.
